Una navidad inolvidable Teñida en rojo sangre
by Isis Gremory
Summary: U/A Se dice que para volverse loco no se necesita motivo solo la determinación de hacerlo y si a eso le agregamos el factor desamor lo que resulta es una bomba donde la preparación para dicha bomba son la preparación, la ejecución y consecuencia la santa trinidad de un asesino algo que esta navidad Serena Tsukino quería probar y comprobar..espero les guste y me dejen sus review
1. PLANEACION

UNA INOLVIDABLE NAVIDAD

ESTA VEZ NO ME CONFORMARE CON NADA QUE NO SEA SUFICIENTE

Porque yo te he dado todo y he recibido migajas de tu parte… Esta vez sere yo la que diga no es suficiente

(Preparativos)

-Chicas últimamente nos han visto a sere muy triste

-si Mina que tendrá ella siempre es alegre, ¿habrán peleado? – pegunto Rei preocupada al resto de las chicas

-desde ayer que hablo con Darién creo que se puso así. Alo mejor y si – respondió Amy encogiéndose de hombros – últimamente no nos cuenta nada sobre su relación desde que él se fue a trabajar lejos y ella se quedo a terminar la universidad chicas

Justo en ese momento las chicas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se callaron abruptamente, y cambiaron de tema rápidamente

-Serena tonta ya llegaste – hablo Rei al verme ya que ella se sentaba con dirección de la puerta

-Claro Rei ya llegue

-¿te pasa algo? te notamos algo deprimida – escuche a lita preguntarme

-nada – le respondí

Aun que eso no era verdad me pasaba y mucho mi relación con Darién era cada vez más distante, no teníamos temas de conversación, siempre buscaba motivos para enojarse y hacerme ver lo mal novia que era, y echarme en cara lo maravilloso que él era como novio, pero la verdad es que distaba mucho de ser el novio o prometido perfecto siempre me encontraba sola por su causa ya que el muy maldito era un celoso empedernido, me celaba por todo, ahh pero eso si yo no podía mostrarme celosa ya que era una chiquilla, inmadura que necesitaba crecer de una vez por todas

-serena ¿estás bien? – me decía una preocupada mina zarandeándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro solo es que me distraje un poco pensando en las próximas festividades de navidad y año nuevo, o ustedes no esperan con ansias estas fechas – me dirigí a ellas con la mejor sonrisa fingida que me podría salir, lo que menos quería es que me atiburraran con preguntas inútiles o que quisieran consolarme - ¿Por qué? ¿Que habría de hacerme sentir triste en estas fechas? – respondí

-No se tal vez alguna pelea con Darién – me contestaron todas

-Ahh… eso no para nada ya saben que mi querido Darién y yo somos muy felices ¿Qué les dio por pensar lo contrario?

-Tal vez el hecho de que desde que hablaste con el tu semblante cambio – dijo Rei señalándome el rostro

-pues no, solo que hablando con él me pregunto por mis materias y tuve que mentirle que todo iba bien ya saben que mis calificaciones dictan de estar bien alguna vez. Les dije mientras sorbía lo último de mi té helado viéndolas y rogando porque me creyeran, lo único a mi favor es que cursábamos en diferentes áreas así que era posible que si se creyeran mi mentira, aun que quien sabe ya que Rei era astuta como una maldita buja y no podía engañarla, solo le bastaba con ver mi aura para saber si había algo mal en mi

-si eso podía ser cuando yo le miento a Yaten sobre mis notas suelo ponerme así – respondió Mina con un suspiro, haciendo que todas se concentraran en contar como alguna vez tuvieron que mentirles a sus novios

Yo no pude más que agradecerle interiormente a mina y su sabia intromisión entre la mirada inquisidora de Rei sobre de mi, así que aprovechando la oportunidad me escabullí

-bueno chicas me voy – les anuncie al tiempo que vi mi reloj de la muñeca fingiendo que era ya tarde y salía apurada de Crow nuestra cafetería favorita desde siempre

-¿adónde vas? – escuche gritarme a Rei

Yo solo levante la mano a señal de despedida, ya que a donde me dirigía ellas no tendría que saber, no quería que nadie me detuviera, o peor aun alertaran a Darién de lo que le tenía preparado como regalo esta navidad así que sin más deje que el viento frio me cobijara y enfriara un poco las llamas de venganza que ardían dentro de mí, acomodándome mi chamarra me perdí entre la gente mientras encendía mi Ipop y buscaba mi nueva canción favorita y que iba acorde con lo que pensaba hacer

**¿No puedes oírme gritando una vez más?****  
****Voces que no puede oír****  
****Debido a que se consumen y en el contenido****  
****Con avaricia eterna******

**No me ves en mis manos y las rodillas?****  
****La mendicidad y la hemorragia****  
****Estás sonriendo como morder la mano que alimenta****  
****De esa manera no va a prever******

**Siempre viendo lo que tus ojos no pueden ver****  
****Sentir lo que los brazos no pueden llegar a****  
****Pensar que están en necesidad****  
****Siempre escuchar lo que sus oídos no pueden oír**  
**Sentir lo que los brazos no pueden tocar****  
****Pensar que son incompletos**

Si desde el día que conocí a Darién pensé que había encontrado a mi otra mitad mas sin embargo me sentía más sola que nunca, con el había conocido lo que es dar y esperar en vano el recibir lo mismo de la otra persona, estaba preparada lo primero que haría sería ir de compras y para eso quien mejor que mi nueva mejor amiga Yemi compañera mía de la universidad esa chica tenía una extraña afición por los temas sobre asesinatos y asesinos en series por eso se especializa en Psicología y tomo el curso de periodismo obvio yo no tome el curso pero si tomaba con ella clases de psicología ya que había tomado la decisión de ser psicóloga, en una manera de ayudar a Darién que es neurocirujano, así que sin perder más el tiempo marque el conocido numero

-si Yemi Russell al habla

-soy yo, podemos salir a tomar un café e ir de compras

-claro, pero ¿por qué tan de repente?, no es que me niegue pero siempre huyes de mí y mis platicas ¿cómo dijiste la ultima vez?… así algo macabras sobre la psique de los asesinos y lo que los impulsa a matar

-lo sé pero, me dije ¿por qué no?, además estoy interesada a tomar el curso que dará la uni. junto con el Departamento de seguridad, sobre como perfilar a las personas es mas ya tengo reservado dos de los lugares, y si en algo creo es buena es en eso, o me equivoco pero si no quieres el otro lugar que reserve no ay problema hablare con el coordinador.- Escuche que se había hecho un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica, es mas estaría brincando de felicidad, son pocos los que consiguen entrar en dicho seminario, así que solo era cuestión de cerrar el cerco de la trampa _ entonces creo que no te interesa, bueno nos….

-espera quien dijo que no me interesa es mas donde quieres que nos encontremos Serena querida – al escuchar decirle eso no puede sonreír ya que, el que ella aceptara ayudarme aun que involuntariamente con mi plan no revelado, pero ya trazado era el primer gran paso del que no había vueltas atrás, le di la dirección de la cafetería y me dirigí hacia allá sonriendo (Darién querido esta navidad será la mejor de todas nuestras navidades aun que tu no lo sepas)

Yemi llegaba con 15 min de retrasó y venia hecha un bólido corriendo – por un momento creí que no vendrías – le dije nadamas al verla llevándome la taza de té a la boca y sorbiendo el exquisito sabor del té de flor de Sakura – como crees para nada, ¿tú crees que dejaría ir ese lugar disponible en el curso que imparte la uni para la perfilacion de asesinos psicópatas?, para nada – me contesto una vez logro hacer que le entrará la suficiente cantidad de aire a los pulmones y pudiera articular palabras. Despues de esperar a que se recuperara de su carrera en el frio viento de la tarde

-Bueno ahora si Serena me podrías decir en qué consisten las compras que quieres que te ayude a hacer o por lo menos decirme como conseguiste estos dos lugares en el seminario, yo fui rechazada

-es que tú no tienes mis contactos. Fue lo que le dije por toda respuesta lo cual hizo que ella levantara las cejas y se me quedara viendo sospechosamente, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa con ella más que con Rei ya que ella se podía meter en tu mente y marearte hasta sacarte la información, así que antes de que ella diera su siguiente paso en analizarme para ver que tanto ocultaba, decidí que era mejor darle lo que quería que era información pero no la que ella necesitaba saber si no la que yo necesitaba que ella supiera y llevarla por donde yo quería llevarla – entonces que necesitas comprar y que yo sería de gran ayuda a menos que quieras comprar el mejor cuchillo de caza con el cual matar o que sedantes podrían servirte para dejar inconsciente y poder torturarlo o la mejor arma te quedaría e iría contigo, solo en eso sería útil porque en ropa o zapatos o cualquier cosa que las mujeres encuentran interesantes los dudo solo mírame_ se paro y se señalo de arriba abajo haciéndome saber que ella no se tragaba ninguna de mis mentiras _ yo soy feliz con una remera unas sudadera o chamarra si hay frio mi gorra o gorro y mis jean y soy feliz así que … - no la deje acabar sabía que era astuta por eso la necesitaba para comprar lo indispensable para mi pequeña fiesta de navidad con mi querido Darién _está bien ya que no estarás satisfecha te lo diré, en el seminario aparte de darte tu certificado de participación y bla, bla, bla también los de servicios especiales en investigación tendrán vacantes para pasantías a los que más se destaquen y ahí es donde entras tu de todos los snop que estarán en el seminario eres la mejor por eso te ofrecí uno de las vacantes del seminario que me consiguió mi primo Haruka, y no dudo que seas una de las que obtenga una de las tres pasantías y yo mi querida Yemi quiero una así que me dirás como perfilarías a un asesino y también a pensar en uno así que quiero que me digas ¿que compraría un asesino y como lo utilizaría? ¿y que daño causaría y como borraría sus huellas? etc.. Vi como ella se acariciaba la barbilla y sopesaba lo que le decía, hasta que por fin vi que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa

-ok te ayudare pero eso si será un curso súper intensivo – me respondió con una sonrisa de lo más siniestra que me hizo sentí algo de miedo ya que con ella sus ojos brillaban haciéndola ver como una depredadora sopesando y checando a su presa

Me llevo de aquí para allá enseñándome toda clase de cuchillos diciéndome cual era el mejor, también diciéndome que drogas solo inhabilitan el sistema nervioso y dejan a la victima consiente, las diferentes armas para mujeres la que sería mejor , que guantes utilizaría un buen asesino para no dejar huellas etc, la verdad es que mientras me explicaba bien todo me di cuenta de que era un milagro que ella no hubiera asesinado todavía, tenía una mente para recrear cualquier asesinato pensando cómo podría hacer el asesino, como raptar a alguien en medio de tantas gente y me di cuenta que si se lo proponía podía hacerlo y jamás la atraparían, como bien me había dicho fue más que intensivo con ella fue más fácil saber que hacer esta navidad con mi querido Darién

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llego las vísperas de navidad y como siempre sabia que estaría sola ya que mi querido, flamante y don perfecto prometido mío no estaría conmigo, la causa una pequeña platica entre los dos por el celular que el convirtió en mega discusión

-Darién espera porque tomas las cosas así

-¿por que Serena? Todavía lo preguntas por que de seguro como siempre anduviste coqueteando, en la fiesta

-lo siento pero no se a lo que le llamas coquetear, si me lo explicas bien

-como siempre de seguro andabas sonriéndole a cuanto ca,,,on se te paseaba en frente

-discúlpame pero no puedo estar con mi cara de palo en una reunión, además siempre me criticas pero soy yo quien siempre te perdona tus infidelidades

-y ahí vamos de nuevo se supone que como psicóloga debes de saber que aferrarse al pasado no trae nada bueno

-pero si eres tu quien siempre esta diciéndome lo mismo y siempre peleamos por lo mismo, por tus malditos celos y siempre es porque tu conciencia esta que no te deja mejor dime qué hiciste o como de llama tu nueva amiguita

-contigo no se puede Serena cuando madurez hablamos y será mejor que no nos veamos esta navidad no quiero seguir peleando contigo o que nos separemos así que mejor hablamos luego

Y ahí había acabado nuestra pequeña plática sobre la despedida de soltera que las chicas me habían dado, la reacción por su parte ya la esperaba. Pero aun así no pude no dejar de enojarme lo cual hizo que las chicas se dieran cuentas y que yo planeara ir a la montaña que se quería alejar de Mahoma, desde hacía más de una semana

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenía todo preparado para esta noche, había comprado todo lo que Yemi me había especificado que podría servir para alguien como y muy a mi pesar me sentía cómoda con todo esas cosas, así que sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacia su departamento, como bien esperaba no estaba había salido, y como no salir en esta fecha especial el no se quedaría solo, eso era algo que el grandioso Darién no haría, me senté a esperar y encendí mi Ipop la música que salía de él solo hacía más que alimentar mi soledad interior ya que me llegaban al corazón y alma como miles de cuchillas afiladas deje que mis lagrimas corrieran libres ya que si no lo hacían me quebraría por completo y eso es algo que no permitiría esta noche esta noche me permitiría muchas cosas menos quebrarme

**Nunca fue suficiente para que yo te di****  
****Todo el horror que me has puesto a través de****  
****Pero no puedo hacer que mi mente este momento****  
****Aquí es donde voy a trazar la línea******

**Sacrificar mi vida para estar contigo****  
****¿Por qué me dejas?****  
****No hay nada más de mí que usted puede consumir****  
****Porque usted es incompleta******

**Siempre viendo lo que tus ojos no pueden ver****  
****Sentir lo que los brazos no pueden llegar a****  
****Pensar que están en necesidad****  
****Siempre escuchar lo que sus oídos no pueden oír****  
****Sentir lo que los brazos no pueden tocar****  
****Pensar que son incompletos******

**Nunca fue suficiente para que yo te di****  
****Todo el horror que me has puesto a través de****  
****¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi mente esta vez?****  
****Aquí es donde voy a trazar la línea****  
**

Qué diablos me había hecho a mí misma, cuando fue que deje de quererme o alo mejor jamás me había querido (Maldito Darién, ¿por qué tenía que conocerte por qué?) quería gritar pero no podía era como si tuviera un enorme nudo en mi garganta lo único que salía de ella eran mis gemidos lastimeros entre cortados

******Eterna avaricia****  
****¿Podría usted por favor me responde?****  
****Y me completa****  
****Eterna avaricia****  
****¿Podría usted por favor me puso en libertad?****  
****Cumplir con todas mis necesidades****  
****Y me completa******

**Nunca fue suficiente para que yo te di****  
****Todo el horror que me has puesto a través de****  
****¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi mente esta vez?****  
****Aquí es donde voy a trazar la línea******

**Nunca más voy a estar contigo****  
****No prometo (...)****  
****Finalmente me decidí esta vez****  
****Este es el final****  
****He dibujado la línea******

**Nunca es suficiente para devorar a su avaricia**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando solo sé que para cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía llorar más me sentí tan vacía por dentro que me dio miedo por un momento pero rápidamente fue sustituido ese miedo por una determinación y una rabia y coraje así que sin mas empecé a preparar todo para mi fiesta de navidad con mi querido Darién, si alguien me hubiera visto a la cara no me hubieran reconocido hubieran visto en mi todo menos amor, solo un profundo y devastador dolor y determinación

Ya había colocado las velas escondido los instrumentos con los que haría mi fiesta algo memorable me puse mi mejor baby doll color negro tal como a él le gustaba una zapatillas de tacón de aguja de 10 cm ahora solo esperaría que llegaran los invitados él y la zorra con la que llegaría, y no esa no sería nada más y nada menos que Kakyuu Kou ¿que por que lo sabía? yo lo había preparado así

-¿Serena que quieres? – me había preguntado hacia unos días antes de mi despedida de soltera Kakyuu después de que la descubriera saliendo con Darién de un motel y el la hubiera dejado cerca de su departamento

- Quiero que dejes de verte con Darién eso es lo que quiero – fue lo único que pude decirle, antes de que mi voz flaqueara

-¿Quién lo diría ver suplicar y llorar a la gran señorita Serena Tsukino? Es un verdadero placer verte hacerlo tú que siempre eras la primera en todo, con la familia perfecta, todo en ti se supone es perfecto si…. Todo menos que no puedes satisfacer a tu hombre en la cama si no como explicas que se acueste conmigo

-¡Maldita! – le grite mientras ella se reía al verme derramar mis primeras lagrimas

-Te diré algo que deberías de sopesar y aprender a los hombres nadie les dice que hembra deben montar – fue lo último que me dijo para marcharme riéndose a grandes carcajadas de mi

A partir de ahí empecé a seguirla a acosarla, primero mandándole mensajes amenazadores diciéndole que me las pagaría por haber jugado conmigo, después con llamadas desde celulares prepagados, hasta que por fin hizo las tres cosas que podría haber hecho que son ignorar las amenazas, dos ir con la policía la cual no pudo hacer nada más que hacer un reporte y prometerle investigar y la tercera volverse paranoica y como no ya que después de mandarle el video de ella saliendo del hospital donde trabajaba con Darién todos con los que se topaban eran sospechosos. Así que el único que sabía trataría de sacar provecho era mi queridísimo y flamante prometido consolándola y ella no iba a deja pasar la oportunidad de pasar con el esta navidad, miedosa, miedosa pero no por eso se le quitaba lo perra a la muy maldita y al otro no se le quitaba lo imbécil, pero en fin hicieron todo tal cual había sido mi plan ellos dos juntos yo ya había arreglado todo para que mis preparativos no levantaran sospechas de mi presencia a ambos les mande coreos electrónicos desde sus respectivos correos diciéndoles a cada uno que le tenía una sorpresa al otro así que encontrar todo preparado para pasar una noche romántica no sería problema el único problema, seria yo ahí pero eso no importaba aguardaría a que la droga que le habia puesto al whisky y al vino blanco surtieran efecto y tendríamos yo y el nuestra gloriosa navidad inolvidable

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. EJECUCION

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS

UNA NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLE…. TEÑIDA DE ROJO SANGRE

Porque gracias a ti conocí la miseria de mi patética vida gracias a tu amor, no puedo más que agradecerte y devolverte algo de lo mucho que he aprendido gracias a ti

EJECUCION

Mi espera no demoro mucho media hora después escuche, la cerradura de la puerta correrse los ratones habían llegado a la ratonera lo único malo es que no llegaban a una ratonera segura llegaban a una trampa mortal

-Darién enserio me la pase genial aun que llegaste algo tarde – escuche que le decía la muy maldita entre besos y beso – pero te lo paso por la sorpresa que me tienes

-Claro que si Kakyuu lo mejor de lo mejor para ti esta noche – le escuche decirle al bastardo malnacido

Maldita sea mí ira iba en aumento así que empecé a recitar lo que me había dicho Yemi que llevaba a los asesinos novatos al fracaso que eran:

*Primero dejarse que las emociones controlen el escenario

*jamás gozarse mientras se hace ya que estropeas el plan, el gozo eso viene después

Recitándome esas sencillas ideas logre contenerme y poner mis pensamientos de furia en segundo término y concertarme en repasar mi plan preconcebido, estos dos sufrirían y suplicarían por sus patéticas vidas y lo mejor es que a quien le suplicarían seria a mí y solo a mí los estudie con toda la fría calma que podía vi como Darién se dirigía al mueble donde estaban su whisky y el maldito vino que tanto le gustaban el show estaba por empezar

-Darién ¿por qué me siento tan mareada? – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer mientras yo salía de mi escondite de entre las sombras y me quedaba frente a frente con mi querido Darién

-Serena ¿Qué haces que nos has hecho?

-Nada todavía mi amor parece ser que contigo tendré que esperar más tiempo o tal vez use esto – sacando el arma aturdidora que tenia atrás de mi espalda – pero pensándolo bien ¿por qué no miras un rato mas lo que le hare a la maldita perra con la que te revuelcas? – le dije al tiempo que pateaba el cuerpo inerte de Kakyuu, como bien dije Yemi me había dicho que drogas sirven tanto para dejar inconsciente a alguien o en su defecto si no le daba la dosis exacta privaba de el cuerpo de sensaciones así que estaba obligado a ser testigo mudo de lo que le haría

-Amor que tal si te dejo jugar a ser el maldito héroe por última vez, te daré la oportunidad de salvar a tu putita ya que tú no correrás con tal suerte ya que tu final lo decido yo y ese para tu mala suerte ya lo he decidido ¿dime juegas o no ya que si decides que no la matare rápidamente o tal vez no depende, pero aun así veras lo que le haga estando ahí tirado y sabiendo que tal vez ella te haga justicia algún día y tu por miedoso y por imbécil moriste sin que nadie te recordara o te llorara ya que yo no lo hare amor – le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-no lo harás te conozco eres muy cobarde para matar a alguien – le escuche decirme tratando de darle a sus débiles palabras cierto aire de arrogancia

-te sorprenderías querido si te dijera que he descubierto que para matar solo hace falta el decidirse a hacerlo además lo hacemos todos los días, pero dejémonos de la psicochachara ya que si no más bien lo recuerdo yo soy la que está estudiando para eso así que te preguntare una vez más la salvaras ¿sí o no? – inclinándome sobre Kakyuu que yacía inconsciente y con un pequeño bisturí el cual deslice sobre rostro haciendo una fea herida en su bello rostro tenía que reconocerlo la maldita era hermosa

-espera Serena hablemos – escuche el susurro que mas que susurro fue como un chillido proveniente de la garganta de mi querido Darién

-Así que siempre si quieres jugar conmigo, entonces te diré las reglas presta atención, son sencillas no te preocupes _ le susurre al oído mientras me inclinaba y le colocaba la espalda en la pared para que apreciara mejor todo lo que le haría a ella

-¿Qué quieres que haga para acabar con esto y te olvides de todo esto y dejes de hacer berrinches de niña tonta – el muy maldito todavía no me tomaba en serio todavía quería hacerme sentir menos eso si que no

-berrinches eso crees que es esto no mi querido Darién hace tiempo que deje de hacer berrinches por tu causa _ solo escuche que de sus labios escapo un grito entrecortado de dolor al sentir el bisturí enterrado en su pierna y sentir como lo movía en forma circular adentro de la herida – no mi querido Darién esto es más que un berrinche mucho pero mucho más que eso, pero descuida esto es el principio y lo que planeo hacerte va mas allá de enterrarte el bisturí en la pierna osi mucho más te espera pero antes jugaremos al héroe, como te decía es simple el juego yo hago preguntas y tu las contestas, pero si no me gusta lo que escucho ella sufrirá asi en cada respuesta será incluirás el si ama como ordenes ya sabes es un pequeño gusto que quiero darme al escucharlo de tus labios entendiste – le sostuve la barbilla y le sostuve la mirada y le volvo a preguntar _entendiste ¿si o no? – Al tiempo que jalaba el cuerpo de Kakyuu de los pelos hacia donde estábamos desenterrando el bisturí de su pierna

-si ama entendí – contesto al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada furiosa

-muy bien veo que entendiste aunque esa mirada no me gusto _ le conteste al tiempo que enteraba en Kakyuu otra vez el bisturí en uno de sus brazos haciendo que sus sangre saliera de nuevo, el solo ahogo un grito de frustración la cual me emociono más que cuando me dijo que quería que fuera su novia, pero todavía mucho más que cuando me dijo que me amaba o si pero sabía que tenía que controlarme y no dejar que mis emociones nublaran mi lógica debía estar preparada para lo inesperado

-entonces empecemos Darién ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que me engañaste y con quién? – le pregunte

-fue recién empezábamos a salir con Esmeralda Blackmoon después de nuestra primera pelea que fue porque te pusiste a coquetear con Diamante quería darte una lección por ser tan zorra

-¿una lección?... yo jamás coquetee con Diamante solo lo salude y lo felicite por haber obtenido una beca en Yale y si recuerdo que me hiciste una escena marca diablo fue la primera vez que llore por ti – fue todo lo que dije sobre su respuesta al tiempo que volvía a surcar el rostro de Kakyuu haciéndolo una fea parodia de cara Chucky el muñeco diabólico – y antes que me digas que soy una maldita por hacerle esta a la zorra esta te diré que fue tu culpa ya que no añadiste el ama al contestarme – a lo cual el solo asintió y vi como trago pesado

Asi pasamos más de media hora con el juego en el cual en cada respuesta encontraba algún defecto en sus respuestas o su tono no era el adecuado o simplemente no me gustaba su respuesta sobre todo si trataba de echarme la culpa pero ya me estaba cansando así que le hice una última pregunta la cual sabia no me agradaría su respuesta y podría matarla completamente a la zorra quita novios y quedaríamos solo nosotros dos para disfrutar el resto de la noche

-Serena para por favor lo siento – le escuche decirme lastimeramente cuando pase el pequeño bisturí por el cuello de ella matándola instantáneamente mientras se desangraba profusamente me aparte del cuerpo sin vida no sin antes ver que a pesar de estar inconsciente el cuerpo convulsiono como queriendo hacer algo por la pérdida de sangre me dirigí hacia mi querido Darién y le pregunte que se sentía ser un asesino ya que gracias a él la pobre zorra yacía sin vida frente a él toda desfigurada y desangrada – te dije que era fácil matar y que siempre lo hacemos estemos consientes de ello o no si tú no te hubieras metido con ella, estaría viva – lo arrastre de la pared para que viera más de cerca el cuerpo de su ex amante sin vida – mira lo que tus malas decisiones pueden causarle a otras, ahora amor sentirás en carne propias las consecuencias de tus malas decisiones _ le murmure al oído mientras lo arrastraba al cuarto donde ya tenía preparada la segunda parte de mi pequeña fiesta , además que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo la droga no duraría mas de otra media hora así que lo acomode sobre la cama y lo espose a las molduras de la misma de las manos y los tobillos luego con la ayuda de una tijeras que había en la mesita de la lámpara lo desvestí por completo no lo iba a matar sin antes no volver a disfrutar de el

-¿Serena que piensas hacer con eso? – pude ver en sus ojos el miedo en sus manos al ver que sostenía la mordaza

- ¿con esto? – le conteste de manera juguetona acercándome a él muy lentamente y jugando con la mordaza en mis manos haciendo círculos en el aire para después ponérsela en la boca –debo decirte Darién que siempre quise jugar esta clase de juegos contigo lástima que pensaras que era muy inocente para este tipo de juegos – le susurre al oído atrapando con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda lo cual hizo que gimiera – si así me gusta buen chico créeme lo disfrutaras o si lo disfrutaras tanto que el éxtasis te matara literalmente – fue lo último que me escucho decirle antes de que empezara a bajar muy lentamente besando su cuello donde literalmente le di una mordida haciendo que su grito fuera detenido por la mordaza, le bese cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara excitándolo-

-Jamás te he mentido Darién y lo sabes muy bien ya que tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, entonces dime ¿por qué no pudiste amarme como yo te amaba? – le dije mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre su erección al mismo tiempo que lo azotaba con una zurra mientras más lo castigaba mas excitado y el miedo que había en sus ojos fue sustituido por lujuria la cual hizo llamear mis sentimientos contenidos al imaginármelo en brazos de otras con esa misma mirada asi que saque un pequeño cuchillo de entre abajo del colchón y con el cual empecé a apuñalarlo con cada embestida que el cuchillo se hundía en su pecho pero era tanta la excitación que sentía, que al principio no notaba el dolor si no hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, sangraba copiosamente mientras yo alcanzaba mi orgasmo el mejor que haya tenido en toda mis miserable años de novia con él, así que antes de recuperarme y de que su erección decreciera tome unas velas que había encendido con anterioridad y le rocie la cera caliente en su verga lo cual hizo que abriera muy grandes los ojos y tratara de moverse y gritar – lo siento cielito pero si no lo hacía verían que tuviste relaciones sin protección antes de morir y podrían descubrirme atraves de él ¿y tú no quieres que eso ocurra verdad? Bueno tal vez tu si pero yo no, además deje que mis sentimientos me controlaran se suponía que solo te mataría como mate a la perra de Kakyuu pero veme aquí no podía tan solo matarte sin tener un buen recuerdo de esta ultima navidad ten por seguro que siempre la recordare y ahora debo darme prisa hay un invitado extra que estar por entrar en acción y necesito dejarle todo preparado – le susurre al tiempo que cubría bien con la cera su verga y sin ningún cuidado la retiraba de ella y la guardaba en una bolsa la cual desecharía luego en algún lugar de la ciudad más tarde, al terminar vi que a pesar de sangrar copiosamente y del dolor provocado por la depilación de cera hirviendo en sus partes nobles seguía con vida le aseste el golpe final con el pequeño cuchillo, o si todavía tenia tiempo mi invtado especial estaría drogado otra media hora haci que me dirigi al baño y saque un frasco lleno de cloroformo y me concentre en llevarme otro pequeño recuerdo de mi querido Darién asi que volvo por el bisturí y me concentre en llevarme mi regalo de navidad después de haberlo hecho fui de nuevo al cuarto de baño y me empece a vestir nuevamente sacándome el babydoll negro y guardándolo en la mochila que llevaba y limpiando la sangre que se pudiera ver a simple vista en mi rostro ya que seria la única parte que se vería ya que me pondría un abrigo largo y confortable, guarde todo lo que me quite lo único que conservaba fueron los guantes ya que tenia que dejarle a Seiya que estaba inconsciente y amarrado y drogado el cuchillo lleno de sangre con el cual había matado a Darién y metido entre sus ropas el pequeño bisturí con el cual mate a su esposa nada – mejor que matar por celos vedad Seiya mira lo que has hecho – no pude evitar reirme al murmurarle tales palabras y mancharle de sangre de Darién y Kakyuu los brazos y cara, terminado eso tome la salida VIP exclusiva del edificio de apartamentos que les proporcionaba a sus inquilinos una salida discreta con sus acompañantes a si gracias a tus disposiciones Darién tendre un escape sin problema susurre a la nada y Sali del departamento caminando por el pasillo y quitándome los guantes y perdiéndome entre la multitud de las calles que celebraban las festividades de navidad parándome frente a un gran nacimiento Feliz Navidad Darién Querido ahora soy libre otra vez y lo que me hiciste sentir quedo ahí junto contigo y sonriendo al escuchar proveniente de una fiesta la canción de Evanencenses Going Under y pensando cuánta razón tenía, volviendo a reanudar mi camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad

Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti  
50 mil lágrimas he llorado  
Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti  
Y aun así tu no me escuchas  
No quiero tu mano esta vez  
me salvaré yo sola  
Quizá me despertaré por una vez  
Sin estar atormentada diariamente  
y derrotada por ti  
Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo  
Estoy muriendo otra vez

Me estoy estrellando  
Ahogándome en ti  
Bajando para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso  
Me estoy estrellando

Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras  
Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no  
Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza  
Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma  
Estoy muriendo otra vez

Me estoy estrellando  
Ahogándome en ti  
Bajando para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso

Así que, adelante, grita  
Grítame, estoy tan lejos  
No estaré rota otra vez  
Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir estrellándome

CONTINUARA…..

Que les pareció la segunda parte del minific si se que murio Darién pero también se lo merecía por engañar ala pobre Serena y llevarla asta al borde de su paciencia pero solo les diré que todavía le falta a Serena aprender lo que le dijo a Darién todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias, además no siempre el crimen paga bien, pero bueno espero y me dejen sus review para saber que tal les pareció nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo y en el epilogo y gracias por leerme


	3. Consecuencias

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS **

**UNA NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLE…TEÑIDA EN ROJO SANGRE**

**Porque a pesar de todo el recuerdo de tu fantasma aun permanece conmigo**

_**El culpable, actúa antes de pensar**__**  
**__**coge dentro de ti tu ignorante pecado**__**  
**__**y miente a tu propia reflexión**__**  
**__**tu pensamiento lo puedes ocultar, **__**Pobre de propia inocencia, negativa, **__**El infinito de repetirse la tormenta**__**  
**__**tu castigo **__**Ve, escúcha la tortura interior**__**  
**__**devoradora que es al salir de mi orgullo**__**  
**__**tu pensamiento que está en el pasado irá a ti**__**  
**__**el pensamiento puede ocultarte, **__**El infinito de repetirse la tormenta**__**  
**__**tu castigo**__**  
**__**la morada en mi mente confundida y**__**  
**__**arrepentirme de tener que expanderte sobre el mar**_

_**Epica Quietus**_

**CONSECUENCIAS**

-¿Se enteraron de lo que ocurrió chicas yo no podía creerlo? Pobre Serena, Darién fue encontrado asesinado junto a Kakyuu y según parece fueron asesinados por el marido de esta Seiya Kou, lo bueno es que ella no se encuentra en la ciu….. –callando abruptamente

-shhh podrías callarte Mina – escuche decirle a Lita – Serena se encuentra aquí, y la policía esta interrogándola parece ser que volvió antes de lo planeado y con lo primero que se topo fue con que Darién y su amante fueron asesinados

-¿pero cómo es que volvió antes de visitar la tumba de sus padres? – pregunto Rei que también venia con ella

-Al parecer fue la policía quien contacto con ella por eso volvió, querían saber si conocía a los Kou y si sabía de la relación de Kakyuu con Darién – le contesto Amy – por eso fui a buscarla a la terminal de tren y la traje a casa de Lita y las llame

-¿Entonces señorita Tsukino me dice que usted no conocía del tipo de relación que tenía el señor Chiba con la señora Kou? – me preguntaba como por tercera ocasión el detective Mendiola de la división de homicidios esta era mi prueba de fuego la cual había estado practicando hacia tres días después de la muerte de Darién sabia que cualquier error en esta parte seria fatal así que conteste con la mayor pena posible pero sin que pareciera o demasiada excesiva o resultara muy obvia mi farsa y las chicas me ayudarían sabían que intervendrían con el fin de ayudarme

-¿Como le explico detective?... que si sabía de la existencia de la señora Kou ya que trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital donde Darién hacia su residencia pero solo eso y porque nos conocíamos de la preparatoria fuimos compañeras pero después de eso jamás volví a tener contacto y si Darién y ella se entendían es algo que no sabía hasta ahorita cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo, se supone que deberían estar tratando de encarcelar a su asesino y no perdiendo el tiempo queriendo averiguar si yo sabía de lo que hacia mi prometido cuando no estaba con él – me estaba cansando de tener que repetirle lo mismo al detective

¿Dígame como sabe que ya tenemos a un culpable? – me pregunto levantando una ceja y tomando nota

-¿Qué como lo sé? – le respondí levantándome de golpe ya exasperada me había preparado para todo menos para un policía novato meticuloso - de la misma manera que mis amigas lo saben – señalándole a las chicas que estaban paradas en la puerta de la cocina caminando hacia ellas y llevándome las manos a la cabeza y alborotando mi cabello, tenía que calmarme lo sabía, me estaba volviendo a pasar lo mismo que me había ocurrido en el departamento de Darién mis emociones casi hacen que lo echara a perder y no disfrutara al máximo de ese glorioso día y hoy también parecía que me ocurriría lo mismo y esta vez si no habría forma de remediarlo como en el departamento de Darién, en eso estaba hasta que el detective volvió a hablar

-Tiene razón señorita Tsukino ya tenemos al culpable solo estaba ..? – iba a acabar cuando Rei lo interrumpió – solo ha venido a martirizar y a jugar con los sentimientos de nuestra amiga – lo acuso Rei

-no fue mi intención pero es que tenía que estar realmente seguro y con esto doy por cerrado el caso soy psicólogo de la unidad de homicidios más que detective y fui asignado a comprobar tanto el estado mental de los dos sospechosos principales usted por ser la prometida y el marido de la difunta señora Kou

-¿pero por que soy una sospechosa según se Seiya Kou fue encontrado cerca del departamento y con pruebas suficientes – le pregunte al detective o psicólogo ya no sabía muy bien que era o tal vez era un cebo para hacerme caer debía ser muy astuta

-bueno ya que es todo y ya que comprobó que nuestra amiga Serena es inocente ¿por qué no se marcha? – escuche decirle a las chicas

-claro es todo y gracias por su tiempo señorita Tsukino y lamento haberla molestado y hacerla recordar

-no se preocupe Detective Mendiola comprendo que es su trabajo _ le respondí aun que había algo de el que no me gustaba y no lograba saber que era, era algo que era tan obvio, pero que estaba pasando por alto (Que es lo que no estoy viendo) pensé para mi misma y empecé a morderme el labio inferior

-Serena ¿estás bien ocurre algo? – escuche preguntarme de pronto a Rei

-no nada Rei – voltee a verla con mi mejor sonrisa, pero lo que me dijo al oído al abrazarme me lleno de pánico

-Serena engañaras a todas menos a mí se que ocultas algo lo sé al igual que estoy segura que tu sabes más de lo que has dicho acerca del asesinato de Darién y la enfermera lo sé y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo

-Rei piensa lo que quieras sé muy bien que estabas enamorada de Darién pero eso no es motivo para que trates de culparme piensa que yo soy la que iba a pasar mi vida a lado de la de él. Así que por favor guárdate tus dudas para ti o tal vez por ti es que el Detective sospecha de mi – fue lo que le respondí al tiempo que le quitaba los brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, dirigiéndome hacia la salida necesitaba serenarme y aclarar mis ideas no podía caer mas en pánico Yemi me lo había dicho una vez una vez entra el cazador en pánico se convierte en presa de su propia presa y querida Rei me rehuso a ser yo la presa

.

.

.

Unos días después ya había tendido mi trampa fue más fácil de lo que suponía ya que como imaginaba no era ningún detective de la policía sino un simple detective privado no muy bueno donde yo pude seguirlo invadir su laptop y enterarme que cada uno de sus movimientos asi fue como me entere que la maldita de Rei volvió a hablar con el

-¿está seguro detective mendiola que Serena Tsukino no tuvo nada que ver con los dos asesinatos? – le escuche preguntarle la muy maldita al detective

-si así es señorita Hino pero dígame que le hace sospechar de ella se ha confirmado todo lo referente a su paradero ese funesto día asi que el caso esta cerrado

-entonces por que fue a…? – no la dejo terminar ya que rápidamente se paró el detective arrojando unos billetes – será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver señorita Hino por lo que a mí y a la policía concierne ya se cerró esa investigación y el asesino está en la cárcel – el muy maldito sabía que yo estaba tras él y lo mejor es que lo sabia pero no había manera de probarlo todo iba marchando tal y como yo había previsto muy pronto me libraría de ellos dos asi que sin mas subi a mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo apartamento el cual era sin duda el antiguo apartamento de mi querido Darién

.

.

.

–Maldita sea jamás debí de haber aceptado ese maldito trabajo – se quejaba el detective privado Mendiola – desde que llamaste y me pediste hacer esa maldita visita a Serena Tsukino y hacerme pasar por un detective que llevaba el caso de Darién chiba y la enfermera han vaciado mis cuentas y por quien nada menos que por serena Tsukino la asesina de dicho doctor y de la cual no tienen nada en su contra y tu no me dejas ir a llevar lo que tienes en su contra – señalando con un dedo a la chica

– quieres de una vez calmarte ¿además no recupere tus cuentas ya? no importa si la policía no puede atraparla, ella no se saldrá con la suya eso te lo aseguro – le contesto la chica saliendo de las sombras y tomando la botella de whisky, y sirviéndose una copa al tiempo que removía el liquido en ella antes de llevársela a los labios – muy pronto Serena Tsukino se dará cuenta que no es tan lista como creía y que a veces el cazador puede perder ante el lobo feroz que se comió a caperucita ya lo veras – y sin mas dejo la copa vacía en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida

– sigo pensando en que tal vez no debí de meterme en este embrollo ahora estoy en medio de un maldito fuego cruzado y no importa qué bando tome perderé eso es seguro ahora lo que debo hacer es tratar de salir con el mínimo daño maldita sea la hora en que te conocí y maldita sea la hora en que me deje envolver por ti, pero de lo que no me cabe la menor duda es que de las dos tu eres la más peligrosa querida amiga – pensaba el detective mendiola al tiempo que se servia un poco de whisky en la copa vacia dejada con anterioridad por la chica

.

.

.

– ¿Serena te encuentras bien? – escuche que me preguntaba Mina

–claro Mina es solo que… no nada olvídalo – le conteste al tiempo que me mordía mi labio inferior desde hacía unos días sentía que algo iba mal y no sabía lo que era aparte que últimamente sentía la presencia de Darién muy fuertemente al principio era un placer estar en su departamento entre sus cosas es mas amaba mirar sus ojos los cuales le había quitado y había conservado de el, incluso hice un bello muñeco de un caballero enmascarado de traje y sombrero de copa con una rosa roja al cual le había colocado sus ojos esos ojos que me enamoraron pero que tan bien me enseñaron a odiar

–en serio pues no te ves muy bien que digamos ¿además estas peleada con Rei o es solo mi imaginación?

–es solo tu imaginación Mina

–no lo sé Serena algo ocultan tu y Rei lo sé pero quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado Rei a veces tiende a exagerar las cosas

–Gracias Minako pero la verdad es que no – mirando mi reloj – bueno es hora de irme gracias por invitarme a tomar un café pero es hora de mi clase de yoga – parándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome hacia la salida

.

.

Rei se dirigía hacia su automóvil cuando fue interceptada y apuñalada por un desconocido al cual jamás le vio su cara, la herida que le produjo el puñal fue mortal ya que le provoco una hemorragia que la mato en cuestión de minutos así fue como fue hallada por unos niños que jugaban con sus patinetas y fueron los que hallaron tan macabro hallazgo

.

.

Maldita sea no sabía si sentirme feliz o estar enojada alguien mas había hecho lo que había pensado hacer de que servía haber planeado como matar a la maldita y tener todo listo para inculpar al maldito detective ese, a parte la maldita sensación de que Darién estaba aquí conmigo, cada cosa me lo recordaba maldita sea ¿porque tuve que matarlo a él también? No estaba bien tenía que hacer algo, tenía que acabar ahora con el maldito detective pero como ¿Qué? solo tenía que volver a pensar en la manera de hacerlo

.

.

.

–eso es Serena que harás ahora que he interrumpido tus planes, me imagino que estarás alterada y con las emociones a flor de piel que ni siquiera has notado mi presencia y para cuando la notes ya será demasiado tarde – se dijo para sí misma subiéndose a su hermoso corvette negro – ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta que aquí estoy mi querida amiga

.

.

.

No podía ser el maldito detective había desaparecido al igual que sus cuentas que tenia canceladas y en mi poder habían desaparecido todo y lo que más me sacaba de quicio era mi maldita paranoia con Darién en mis sueños y pesadillas, pero lo que vino a hacer que casi enloqueciera era un maldito sobre con una foto mía saliendo del departamento de Darién junto con otra de Darién donde se veía que le faltaban los ojos y una nota donde me decían que cuidara muy bien ese lindo muñeco con bellos ojos azul zafiro, alguien sabia de mi secreto ¿quien Rei? no la muy maldita ya estaba muerta, solo quedaba el detective pero algo me decía que no era él y si no era el entonces ¿Quién podría saber que yo mate a Darién y a la perra de Kakyuu? Y como sospeche el maldito detective apareció muerto también

.

.

"**El detective privado Xavier Mendiola fue encontrado muerto cerca de su auto al parecer fue muerto por un arma blanca se sospecha que fue el mismo asesino que mato a la abogada Rei Hino ya que los dos murieron en circunstancias similares, pero hasta la fecha la polici…"**

Apague la television claro que si habían sido asesinados por el mismo asesino y no solo eso estaba también atrás de mi, el muy maldito estaba tras de mí pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber matado a Darién y a su amante? no tenía sentido, algo no encajaba y lo peor es que no sabía que era y mucho menos sabia a quien recurrir, así que recite mentalmente las reglas que me había dicho Yemi sobre no dejar que el pánico me dominara.

.

.

Vi como salía Serena del apartamento que era de su prometido aun no sabía ¿cómo es que vivía ahí? Eso era algo más que anexar a mis apuntes y notas, así como también sabía que ya estaba consciente de mi presencia al verla voltear en repetidas ocasiones no necesitaba otra cosa más que verla de lejos y saber que ella me sentía tan cerca como si yo fuera su sombra, para saber que su mundo se estaba empequeñeciendo – ¿Qué harás Serena ahora te dejaras devorar por el lobo feroz o tal vez trates de matarlo? Bueno mi trabajo ya está hecho no necesito seguirte para saber que me temes – se dijo la castaña de pelo lacio mientras se acomodaba sus lente y una gorra sobre la cabeza – ahora es tiempo de dejar que tu miedo te salve o te conduzca hacia la trampa del lobo – mientras caminaba en dirección contaría a la rubia

.

.

Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, ya que ni cuando deje el departamento de Darién con los cadáveres de ellos ahí me sentí tan vulnerable o con miedo como el que sentía ahora, sentía que en cualquier momento el asesino saldría a mi paso sacando un puñal de entre sus ropas, temia que la gente se congregara a mi alrededor, todo absolutamente todos eras sospechosos cualquiera podía ser, y sin embargo sabia que eso era lo que él quería que tuviera miedo, pero maldita sea si no tenía miedo como no tenerlo con la cantidad de fotos que me mandaba de mi saliendo del apartamento de Darién, de mi saliendo de la cafetería Crow hasta el muy maldito había puesto una marca en una de las bardas del edificio adyacente del apartamento un lobo pintado como no temerle maldita sea, pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de quedarme encerrada dándole todo en bandeja de plata ya había demostrado al matar a Darién en su apartamento que la seguridad de la casa es solo superficial cuando un asesino quiere matarte esa seguridad se convierte en tu peor trampa e incluso en tu tumba además no dudaba que ya hubiera entrado y violado la seguridad de mi apartamento de mi santuario algo debía de hacer pero el asunto era ¿Qué? Pensaba mientras me mordía mi labio inferior y entraba al Crow donde me esperaban las chicas, que aunque no quería estar con ellas me libraban un poco de mi paranoia, ¿pero y si era una de ellas era la que estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿tal vez Minako? que fue lo último que me dijo la última vez que nos vimos a sí que me apoyaba y que Rei tendía a exagerar las cosas? ¿y si tal vez ella estaba detrás de todo? ¿Podría ser? ¿Quien desconfiaría de alguien tan tonto como ella?.. ¿Una actriz sin cerebro que siempre se equivocaba en los dichos? Y si ¿solo era una trampa para encubrir lo que era? Y ni que decir de Amy ella al igual que Darién era neurocirujana ¿tal vez ella al enterase lo de los ojos de Darién supo que era yo al atar cabos? O Lita que era incondicional de Rei y ¿si tal vez no está muerta Rei? y ellas lo planearon todo y ¿si eran al igual que Kakyuu amantes de mi Darién? Maldita sea tenía que huir de ahí de ellas tenía que buscar a alguien que me ayudara a pensar de manera fría sí; volvería a confiar en ella solo en ella podría confiar a sí que di media vuelta y Salí de ahí antes de que ellas me vieran y trataran de cazarme como aun animal... a si que empecé a marcar el numero de esa persona que pensé no volver a necesitar, mi impaciencia aumentaba a medida que los tono del mi movil sonaban en mi oído

.

.

.

.

.

.

–si lo sé no puedes creerlo, pero créelo mi querida Serena y acéptalo estas aquí en un sucio desván atada y sin que nadie te ayude, y todo por confiar y no ser lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta que desde un principio fuiste usada – le decía la castaña mientras le sacaba filo aun cuchillo usado por un cazador – bueno ahora Serena te hare saber y sentir en carne viva lo que le hiciste sentir a tu querido Darién antes de morir jugaremos ese pequeño juego que le propusiste claro está que esta vez no es para salvar a nadie más bien es para que elijas la forma de morir ya sea rápida y sin dolor o lenta y sintiendo como se te escapa la vida gota a gota tú decides – además que mi curiosidad es plenamente académica a sí que empecemos si tus repuestas me ayudan en mi investigación tu muerte sera rápida y sin dolor y si es por el contrario sera mejor que... para que decirlo verdad Serena

Primera pregunta ¿Qué te llevo a tomar la decisión de matar a tu querido Darién? – Serena relato por más de una hora que fue lo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la castaña fue lo que la forma en que se lo relato, para mi la mayor parte era innecesaria pero no por eso dejaría de tomar lo mas importante de toda su descarga emocional ademas que eran sus ultimas palabras

Mis días a lado de Darién al principio eran lo más felices que hubiera podido imaginar, pero luego él se torno frio e indiferente y mis días se fueron tornando negros al igual que mi pensamientos, así que me di por vencida y cedí ante mi debilidad me sentía vacía y mis sueños que alguna vez fueron muchos a lado de él se convirtieron en mis grandes acosadores haciendo el clamor de mi alma algo tangible así que me vi sin salida y con todo mis temores acechándome, decidí hacer algo, aun que todavía no sabía que hasta que…

– Hasta que aparecí yo y mis ideas de cómo matar y no ser descubierta – termino por ella, mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que le decía – y nunca te preguntaste el ¿por qué me acerque a ti? Si lo piensas bien somos muy pero muy diferentes tú eres todo glamour y, yo soy una paria de la moda

–si lo sé pero eras la única que tenias esas gloriosas ideas y la clave para llevar a cabo lo que mi alma pedía a gritos, cada latido de mi desgarrado corazón que las mentiras de Darién ocasiono pedían su cabeza hacerlo sufrir así como yo estaba sufriendo aun que algo dentro de mi sabía que no era la solución se apago con su ultima mentira y traición fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado pequeñas piedras en el lago de mi paciencia a intervalos hasta alcanzar la magnitud de una ola que borro cualquier vestigio de conciencia era como una vela que se va consumiendo, como una página negra que se va destiñendo y mancha todo las demás olvidándome de la razón solo atendiendo a mis deseos de venganza eso hizo que te buscara

–te entiendo ya que por eso me acerque a ti antes de hacerlo investigue detalladamente la vida de cada uno de los compañeros que integraban el área de psicología que cursamos a si fue como me entere que entraste a dicha área para ayudar a tu prometido al cual también investigue y así supe que te engañaba y me pregunte qué pasaría si te enteraras de eso así que tome medidas para que lo hicieras ¿recuerdas el por qué cambiaste tu ruta ese día que lo descubriste saliendo del motel?, pues si fui yo la que provoco el incidente que te hizo cambiar tu ruta y saber que él te engañaba luego solo me fui acercando poco a poco contándote lo que investigaba referente a mi tesis sin que te imaginaras que tú eras mi mayor sujeto de investigación y lo cual te pone ahora en esta situación es hora de que yo ponga en práctica todo lo que he investigado y compruebe por mi misma, que mis deducciones son acertadas y que el sujeto de investigación fracaso al no saber desasociar sus sentimientos y como la sociópatia influye mucho en crear los mejores asesinos, pero no por eso, no se les pueda utilizar en la captura de los mismo y para muestra estaré yo una sociópata que se dedicara a atrapar a los de mi misma clase o en su defecto a los que dejan que su lado más primitivo los dominen y tal como lo prometí , tus respuestas me han ayudado mucho tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor solo me resta decirte tienes una última voluntad – al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia y ponía el cuchillo en su garganta – solo quiero estar junto a mi querido Darién – fue lo último que la rubia dijo antes de que el cuchillo sesgara su vida al cortarle el cuello haciendo su muerte casi instantánea

.

.

.

– ¿estás segura que me darás esto bellos muñecos para mi exposición en el comifest tía Yemi? me ayudarían mucho ya que ellos serian la principal pareja mi Tuxido Mask y su eterno amor la princesa serena de la luna la fantástica e increíble Sailor Moon ¿enserio me los darás? mi novia estará más que encantada no creyó que los pudieran conseguir tal vez hasta llegue gracias a esto a tercera base con ella – le preguntaba un sonriente adolescente a la castaña – claro que si te los daré mientras estén siempre juntos y prometas devolverlos a su estante serán tuyos para él comi fest ya que ellos son mis más queridos tesoros – observando detenidamente a los dos muñecos que sujetaba el chico lo cuales tenían unos brillante pero muy expresivos ojos azules uno tenía el azul oscuro de un zafiro más hermoso que pudiera ser usado en un muñeco y el otro tenía el azul claro de un cielo soleado – y ahora vete antes de que arrepienta tengo que pasar algunas notas para asi concluir mi tesis y poder entregarla y espero que tú y tu madre Selene vengan a mi graduación entendiste Diddier quiero que le digas a tu madre que vaya, los quiero ver a los tres ahí ok a tu madre a ti y a tu hermano Jared – claro tía de eso me encargo yo y nuevamente gracias – le grito el adolescente al tiempo que salía abrazando a los dos muñecos – ahora si a terminar de escribir mi ensayo

**QUE ES LO QUE HACE QUE UNA PERSONA SE CONVIERTA EN ASESINO…. **

**Escrito por Yemi Russell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS MIAS:**

**Al fin me di tiempo para terminar el ultimo capitulo de este mini fic aun que estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño epilogo pero no se todavía estoy indecisa espero sus review y que me digan que les pereció esta pequeña historia mía sin mas me despido, no sin antes desearles un feliz Año nuevo chicas**

**Isis Gremory**


End file.
